


El cuarto hijo de Ipswich.

by AlexanderParker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hijos de Ipswich, M/M, Magic-Users, Post Season 5, The convenant, Warlocks, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderParker/pseuds/AlexanderParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está por cumplir 18 años y cuando lo haga grandes cosas van a cambiar en su vida. Y mientras más cerca esté de cumplir 18 años más cerca estará por elevarse como un hijo de Ipswich y entonces será un blanco para robar su poder. </p><p>Mientras tanto Stiles sigue teniendo pesadillas las cuales le indican que deberá de elegir entre dos personas, y una de ellas morirá. </p><p>Derek Hale regresa a Beacon Hills lo cual hace que los sentimiento de Stiles se vean afectados, y con ello el control de su nuevo poder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El hijo de Ipswich

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes y parte de la historia basados en la serie "Teen Wolf" y la película "The Convenant".

Stiles ocasionalmente tenía pesadillas, pero ahora se sentían más reales que nunca. Y bueno, la última vez que había tenido ese tipo de pesadillas había sido poseído por un zorro maldito, el nogitsune. Últimamente soñaba lo mismo. Había un vacio enorme el cual parecía no tener fin y se encontraba en el borde de aquél horrible cráter. La mitad de su cuerpo flotaba mientras que sus piernas se aferraban aún a la tierra. Sostenía a dos personas pero sabía que no iba a poder con ambas, no era tan fuerte para eso y una iba a caer. Entonces una de las dos sombras se soltaba y caía a una muerte segura y era ahí cuando Stiles se levantaba.

 

De nuevo eran las 4 de la mañana y se encontraba bañado en sudor. La luz de la luna entraba por su ventana y le hacía desear no estar solo esa noche. Ahora no se encontraba su padre pues tenía turno nocturno. Sin más que hacer decidió que iba a darse una ducha pues sabía que no iba a lograr conciliar el sueño.

 

Habían pasados meses muy arduos desde que lograron detener a la bestia de Gevaudan, a pesar de la perdida de Mason. Malia casi moría a las manos de su psicópata madre, la cual por cierto ahora se encuentra en Eichen House. Kira se había marchado temporalmente para aprender a controlar al zorro en su interior y a pesar de eso se podía respirar tranquilidad. Aunque estaba cien por ciento seguros que no le iba a durar demasiado, nunca duraba.

 

Cuando se dio la cuenta su papá entraba por la puerta principal y había pasado toda la noche leyendo un libro sobre un chico que descubre que es hijo de un dios griego y que tiene poderes. Era extraño para él ¿Cómo podías pasar toda tu vida ignorando algo así? Es decir ¿Sus poderes nunca se presentaron antes? Era todo algo muy bobo para él, aun así le gustaba leer ese tipo de libros.

 

—Stiles, traje el desayuno— Gritó su padre desde la planta baja.

 

Stiles ni siquiera se limitó a contestar. Cerró su laptop y bajó en pijama para poder almorzar con su padre.

 

— ¿Qué vamos a almorzar hoy? — Preguntó el castaño mientras rozaba sus manos intentando captar el olor. —Huele a panqueques, huevo y… —

 

—Tocino— Terminó de decir el sheriff mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa. —Haz madrugado hoy— Eso sonó más a un reproche. — ¿Otra pesadilla? —

 

—Otra pesadilla— Respondió Stiles quien sacaba un galón de jugo de naranja de su refrigerador y lo llevaba a la sala junto un par de vasos.

 

El Sheriff John Stilinski decidió no tocar el tema, últimamente Stiles parecía ponerse extraño cuando hablaban de sus pesadillas, y eso lo asustaba más que a cualquier otra persona.

 

— ¿Han recibido respuesta de alguna universidad? — Preguntó John mientras degustaba su desayuno.

 

—Aun no— Respondió Stiles, o al menos eso intentó con la boca llena de panqueques. —Scott dice que deberían llegar en un par de semanas— Respondió un vez que logró tragar semejante cantidad de comida en su boca. —Papá…— Stiles dudó un poco.

 

— ¿Si? — Preguntó curioso mientras metía un poco de tocino en su boca.

 

— ¿De dónde es mamá? — El sheriff casi se atraganta cuando escuchó aquello.

 

—Perdona, perdona— Alzó las manos al ver que su papá se ahogaba pues sabía que era un tema sensible para ambos. —Solo qué últimamente me he estado preguntando… cosas de mamá. No recuerdo mucho—

 

Stiles sudó un poco cuando preguntó aquello. Pero por más que quisiera evitar sabía que nadie podía escapar de su pasado, de su presente y de su futuro.

 

—No era de aquí— Respondió mientras intentaba sonar lo más tranquilo posible y continuaba con el almuerzo. —Ella venía de un pueblo llamado Ipswich, en Massachusetts—

 

A Stiles casi se le cae la comida de la boca. — ¿Y cómo rayos se conocieron? —

 

—Tú madre viajaba por todo el país… luego llegó a Beacon Hills, yo aun era un oficial, y la conocí. Fue como si el destino nos hubiera puesto en el lugar correcto a la hora correcta y… — Entonces alguien arruinó el momento tocando la puerta con fuerza.

 

— ¡Stiles! ¡Vamos tarde! — Se escuchó la voz de Scott por fuera.

 

— ¡Se me hace tarde! — Exclamó Stiles quien tomó su mochila y prácticamente salió corriendo. —Nos vemos en la tarde—

 

—Nos vemos, cuídate— Le sonrió el sheriff pero su sonrisa no duró mucho. Caminó hasta su habitación y en una caja escondida en su closet sacó una foto de Claudia Stilinski y soltó un fuerte suspiro. —No podré evitarlo Claudia— Le habló a la foto con lamento mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

 

Stiles saludó de manera rápida a su amigo y ambos corrieron a la camioneta de la mamá de Scott.

 

— ¿Me pueden repetir por qué los tengo que llevar a la escuela? — Preguntó a modo de broma la señora McCall mientras emprendía camino.

 

—Mi Jeep murió—

 

—La bestia arruinó mi moto—

 

—Mejor no hablemos de esas cosas, déjame disfrutar el poco tiempo que me queda antes de que otra cosa llegue a pasar—

 

Y todo el camino se fue hablando de cosas sin sentido. Las universidades, su futuro, el hecho de que de nuevo ambos se encontraban solteros. La señora McCall como siempre sabiendo cómo hacerlos sentir mejor. Pero había algo que intrigaba a Stiles, algo en el bosque. Como a un par de kilómetros de ahí hubiera algo que le llamara la atención y por alguna razón esto le preocupaba. Pero seguramente no era nada, solo algún efecto de no haber dormido mucho.

 

—Nos vemos en la cena cariño— Se despidió Melissa antes de ir a tomar su turno en el hospital.

 

Entonces ambos chicos se dirigieron a una de las bancas donde se encontraba Lydia y Liam a los cuales saludaron.

 

— Hey — Sonrió Scott quien dejó su mochila sobre la banca. — ¿Han sabido algo de…? — Entonces fue interrumpido por Lydia.

 

—Nada de Theo ni de Tracy— Soltó un suspiro pues no parecía sentirse tranquila con dos quimeras sueltas. —Corey… bueno está tomando lo mejor que puede—

 

Scott asintió pues entendía por lo que acababa de pasar. Probablemente no fuera una relación tan larga como la que había tenido con Allison pero aun así comprendía el hecho de perder a manos de un ser resucitado a tu pareja.

 

— ¿Y Malia? — Preguntó Stiles quien aun se preocupaba un poco por ella.

 

—Se reunió con Derek y parece ser que vendrán pronto— Respondió Lydia mientras Liam simplemente guardaba silencio. Aun le dolía el haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

 

Stiles fue quien pareció cambiar un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Iba a negarlo a cualquier persona que le preguntara pero sentía algo por Derek, solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta aquella vez en que pensó que él moriría. Cuando fueron a la iglesia en busca de Scott mientras Derek parecía morir más que evolucionar a un lobo completo.

 

— ¿Y cuando vienen? — Preguntó intentando sonar más interesado en Malia que en Derek.

 

—Parece ser que en una semana, algo con un asunto pendiente— Respondió la pelirroja mientras Liam se ponía de pie al ver pasar a Corey.

 

—Tengo que irme—

 

Nadie respondió nada. Todos sabían que Liam y Corey se apoyaban mutuamente por la pérdida de Mason.

 

Las clases continuaron lo más normalmente posible. Se acercaba la época de exámenes finales y el estrés comenzaba a ser percibido en el aire, incluso para aquellos quienes no eran hombres lobo. Para el final del día la biblioteca se encontraba llena de estudiantes, mayormente los que estaban por graduarse ya que necesitaba una beca completa para ir a la universidad.

 

El tiempo voló y para cuando Scott, Lydia y Stiles se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido.

 

— ¿Quieren que los lleve a su casa? — Preguntó la pelirroja quien guardaba un par de libros en su mochila.

 

Ambos asintieron. Pero Stiles volvía a sentir aquella extraña sensación pero ahora más cerca, aun así no dijo nada. Los tres iban saliendo de la escuela y caminando al carro de Lydia cuando la voz de un chico llamó la atención al castaño.

 

—Hijo de Ipswich— Había pronunciado en voz alta el desconocido.

 

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó Stiles conmocionado pues apenas esta mañana había descubierto que su madre era de un pueblo llamado Ipswich. — ¿Quién eres? —  

 

—Soy alguien como tú— Respondió de manera risueña mientras tronaba de uno en uno sus dedos. —Solo que yo he venido a matarte—

 

—Si esto es una broma será mejor que te marches— Le respondió Scott molesto por la manera en que estaba hablando aquél chico.

 

—Scott… — Lydia tragó saliva, tenía un horrible mal presentimiento. —No creo que él esté jugando—

 

Cuando Scott intentó acercarse a él para darle un pequeño susto con su fuerza el desconocido con un simple movimiento de mano creó una especie de onda expansiva que lanzó al alfa contra uno de los autos.

 

—Ese poder… — Lydia tragó saliva mientras que ponía a Stiles detrás de ella. No pudo evitarlo pero la manera en que había creado aquella onda de energía le había recordado a la Jennifer Blake. —Stiles… correr—

 

— ¡No te voy a dejar! — Eso era obvio, Stiles jamás dejaría a su amiga con un sujeto como ese.

 

—Qué lindo, ambos morirán—

 

Lydia estaba casi por gritar y extender sus manos para mandar a volar a aquél chico cuando un rayo cayó justo enfrente del desconocido. Y como si hubiera caído del cielo otro chico con gabardina negra cayó frente a ellos.

 

—Caleb— Gruñó el chico mientras Scott se ponía de pie y a pesar de que no conocía al caído del cielo sentía que podía confiar en él.

 

—No vas a tenerlo a él, Chase— Le respondió Caleb quien estaba completamente preparado para una pelea con él.

 

—No pudiste evitar lo que les pasó a tus amigos ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás ahora? — Entonces Scott gruñó y sus ojos se volvieron color rojizo brillante. —Un alfa…— Chase hizo una mueca y negó. —Nos volveremos a ver— Y entonces en lo que pareció ser un estruendo desapareció de la vista de todos.

 

— ¿Alguien quiere decirme que mierda pasó aquí? — Por fin Stiles salió del trance del que parecía haber estado hace unos momentos.

 

—El es Chase Collins, es un hijo de Ipswich— Respondió Caleb quien se giró mostrando su rostro a Scott y sus amigos.

 

— ¿Un hijo de qué? — Preguntó Scott confundido quien no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba.

 

—El podrá responder tu pregunta— Señaló a Stiles el cual quedó completamente confundido.

 

— ¿Por qué yo? — Preguntó confundido mientras miraba aquél chico. De igual manera podía sentir una especie de atracción extraña a él.

 

—Por qué eres como yo, y como él. Tú eres el cuarto hijo de Ipswich—

 

Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio y se le quedaron mirando a Stiles quien se sentía justo como en el libro que estaba leyendo por la mañana.


	2. El hijo de Daniel Simss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles descubre la verdad acerca de su pasado y toma una decisión que cambiará su vida por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si aun no han visto la pelicula "The convenant / Pacto infernal" pueden buscar en google el nombre de los personajes y saldrán capturas de los mismos en la pelicula..
> 
> Caleb Danvers es interpretado por Steven Strait. Mientras que Chase Collins es interpratado por Sebastian Stan.

Stiles había salido reusado a seguir con aquella estúpida conversación con aquél sujeto. ¿Un hijo de Ipswich? ¿Era la manera en qué se le llamaba a los hijos de las personas de Ipswich? ¿Es qué todos allá podían hacer ese tipo de cosas? Eran miles los pensamientos que agobiaban a Stiles mientras conducían de regreso a casa.

 

— Stiles… — Lydia intentó hablar mientras veía como el chico de hacía un rato los seguía en su auto.

 

— ¿Hijos de Ipswich? — Preguntó como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo. —Deberíamos de comenzar a llamar “Los hijos de Beacon Hills” a cada ser sobrenatural que aparezca aquí desde ahora— Comentó aun con sarcasmo.

 

Lydia y Scott decidieron guardar silencio el resto del camino. Se veía que Stiles estaba completamente destrozado tanto por dentro y por fuera. Incluso parecía que estaba por tener un ataque de pánico pero se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía. O al menos eso intentaba.

 

En cuanto llegaron a casa de la familia Stilinski, el castaño salió casi volando del auto hasta que entró a su casa con sus amigos detrás de él. La puerta la abrió con tanta fuerza que incluso hizo demasiado ruido tomando por sorpresa al Sheriff.

 

— ¡Stiles! — Le regañó mientras se levantaba del sillón. — ¿Qué manera es esa de abrir la puerta? —

 

— ¡¿Qué rayos son los hijos de Ipswich!? — Le gritó Stiles haciendo que el Sheriff se pusiera tan pálido como un fantasma.

 

—Stiles… — Las palabras parecían tener dificultad para decir por parte del mayor.

 

— ¡Qué rayos me estás ocultando! —

 

—Oh dios… — John sabía que el momento había llegado, aunque pensó que tenía más tiempo.

 

Por la puerta entraron Lydia y Scott quienes miraban como Caleb simplemente se estacionaba en la acera de enfrente y apagaba su auto sin salir de él. Como si se encontraba vigilando a la casa.

 

—Habla…— Le pidió Stiles un poco más tranquilo al ver a su padre de aquella manera.

 

John no encontraba palabras algunas hasta que vio el auto fuera de su casa y al chico que había en él. Entonces sabía que el pasado de Claudia había alcanzado a su hijo.

 

—Tú madre no era quien decía ser— Una voz femenina sonó desde la puerta llamando la atención de todos.

 

— ¿Mamá? — Preguntó Scott confundido al ver entrar a Melissa a la habitación ignorando por completo a su propio hijo.

 

—Papá… ¿De qué habla? — Stiles cuestionó sintiendo como su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse.

 

—Tú madre venía de Ipswich, un pueblo en Massachusetts como te dije en la mañana—  Suspiró John quien se sintió más tranquilo cuando Melissa llegó. —Pero ella no viajaba por todo el país, ella estaba huyendo—

 

— ¿Huyendo de qué? —

 

—De su pasado— Respondió John quien no podía continuar hablando más.

 

—Tú madre venía aquí buscando algo… no lo comprendí hasta que su profesora nos secuestró— Respondió Melissa quien se sentó a un lado de John y frente a Stiles mientras todos prestaban atención. —Cuando me enteré del nemeton y de lo que era comprendí que era lo que tú madre buscaba, un faro que fuera tan poderoso que ocultara su presencia—

 

— ¿Por qué mi madre no quería que nadie la encontrara? — Stiles comenzaba a sentirse aun peor que antes.

 

—Alguien quería que tu madre volviera a Ipswich… por qué ella estaba embarazada— Respondió John quien simplemente habló por qué sabía que le correspondía a él darle aquella noticia.

 

Stiles por fin terminó de quebrarse. — ¿De quién? — Preguntó de la manera más tonta pues él claramente sabía la respuesta.

 

—De ti— Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del Sheriff. —Cuando conocí a tu madre era una mujer maravillosa y perfecta. Nos enamoramos a pesar de que yo sabía de su embarazo, cuando ella me contó la verdad te acepté a ti como mi hijo, y a ella como mi esposa. No iba a permitir que nadie te dañara ni a ti, ni a ella—

 

Stiles simplemente se quedó en silencio. Aquél hombre que había admirado y visto como su padre no era nadie más que un falso. Quería gritarle tantas cosas, reclamarle pero entonces fue como si visiones de todo lo que había pasado con él aparecieran en su cerebro. El no podía permitirse a si mismo lastimar al hombre quien cuidó de él por tanto tiempo.

 

_“Padre no es quien engendra si no quien cría.”_ Pareció escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

 

— ¿Por qué huía mi madre? — Preguntó Stiles por fin intentando contener en su mente aquellas imágenes de él y su padre jugando de niños.

 

—Los hijos de Ipswich— Respondió Melissa quien parecía saber la historia completa. —Tú padre exactamente— Entonces tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando. —Él quería que tú madre tuviera a su hijo y luego podérselo quitar, pero ella no quería esa vida para ti. Huyó y se ocultó aquí en Beacon Hills. Yo la conocí… bueno con el tiempo comencé a aceptar las cosas raras que sucedieron en tu nacimiento. Pero creo que no soy yo quien debería hablarte de eso, supongo que tú padre te ha encontrado y…—

 

— ¿Me ha encontrado? ¡Me han querido matar! — Stiles gritó aunque sabía que se estaba desquitando con las personas equivocadas.

 

Melissa y John se levantaron al instante.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó su padre.

 

—Un chico apareció intentando matar a Stiles, de no ser por otro que apareció de la nada no dudo que lo haya logrado— Respondió Scott quien quería evitar que Stiles se preocupara más.

 

—Eso no es posible— John negó mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus ojos. —Los hijos de Ipswich tienen prohibido usar sus poderes entre ellos mismos—

 

—Díselo al chico que intentó matarme— Stiles aun se encontraba a la defensiva.

 

Todos guardaron silencio. John y Melissa seguían negándose a creer que uno de los hijos de Ipswich intentara matar a Stiles, no parecía ser posible. Era en contra de las normas que Claudia les había dicho.

 

—Esperen aquí— Agregó Stiles mientras caminaba. —Debo hablar con Caleb—

 

Scott se negó en un principio pero Stiles logró convencerlo mientras todos vigilaban al auto en el que Stiles acababa de subir en el asiento del copiloto.

 

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? —

 

—Eres un hijo de Ipswich, nos cuidamos entre nosotros—

 

— ¿Entonces por qué ese tipo intentó matarme? —

 

—Su nombre es Chase Collins, un miembro de la quinta familia. El poder lo corrompió y ahora está en busca de más. Mato a 3 de mis amigos, uno de ellos tú hermano y ahora…—

 

—Wow wow wow, espera ¿Mi hermano? — Stiles comenzaba a sentirse extraño de nuevo.

 

—Tú eres el hijo de Daniel Simms, un miembro de las cinco familias. El tuvo otro varón, Tyler, era amigo mío. Chase le ha matado. Soy el único hijo de Ipswich que queda vivo, aparte de ti— Caleb respondió de la manera más tranquila.

 

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices— Stiles respondió sin siquiera girar a ver al mayor.

 

—Nadie sabe realmente como surgió el poder, nuestro poder. Ni el libro de los condenados registró su inicio pero aquellos que lo dominaron siempre fueron perseguidos— Comenzó a relatar Caleb mientras Stiles ahora le prestaba atención.

 

— ¿Por quienes? — Preguntó más curioso que molesto.

 

—Cazadores, humanos, religiosos…— Respondió Caleb quien no dudaba para responder. —A mediados del siglo XVII muchos escaparon de la brutal cacería de Inglaterra y Francia huyendo a América. Mientras que la brutal persecución de aquellos con el poder se esparcía atreves de Massachusetts  las familias de Ipswich hicieron un pacto de silencio, el cual funcionó por 300 años—

 

—Hasta ahora— Respondió Stiles quien no podía creer todo aquello, y eso que él vivía rodeado de hombres lobo, Darach y mil cosas más.

 

—Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms y Putnam— Comenzó a enumerar Caleb. —Fueron las cinco familias que al final poseían el poder, solo se hereda a los varones, y radicaban todas en Ipswich… hasta que la familia Putnam murió. O eso pensamos, luego apareció Chase en nuestras vidas y nos demostró que no—

 

—Ustedes eran más que él, ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? — Stiles se cuestionaba que tan poderoso podía llegar a ser ese tal Chase.

 

—Entró como un virus en nuestras vidas, pensé que le había matado cuando cumplí los 18 años y ascendí pero él solo fingió su muerte y mató a mis amigos uno por uno años después—

 

— ¿Qué significa cuando ascendiste? —

 

—Cuando un hijo de Ipswich cumple 18 años su poder crece a grados increíbles, nos volvemos más poderosos y débiles también. Si usamos demasiado poder nos consume, nos tienta a usar más, y comenzamos a envejecer prematuramente—

 

— ¿Y por qué Chase nos quiere matar? —

 

—Poder, entre más poder tengas más podrás hacer uso de él sin sufrir las consecuencias—

 

—Creo que se equivocaron de chico, es decir, yo no tengo ningún poder— Stiles encontró una brecha que podría sacarlo de todo ese problema para siempre.

 

—Cuando cumplimos 13 años el poder despierta, pero puede ser bloqueado con un hechizo aunque solo sirve hasta los 18 cuando la persona asciende y se vuelve fuerte—

 

—Cumpliré 18 pronto…— Stiles comenzaba a sentirse presionado de nuevo.

 

—Es por eso que debes despertar tus habilidades ahora, si no lo haces Chase tendrá toda la ventaja de su parte, tal vez si tu amigo el alfa nos ayuda tendríamos una pequeña oportunidad de matarle. Tiene el poder de 4 personas, yo solo tengo el poder de dos y todo por qué mi padre dio su vida al cederme su poder, tal vez en una batalla de 3 contra 1 podremos ganarle— El tono con el que Caleb decía todo le hacía sentir a Stiles que se sentía demasiado esperanzado.

 

—No será una batalla de 4 contra 1…— Respondió Stiles mientras que Caleb le miraba confundido. —Scott no es el único lobo por aquí—

 

Caleb entonces sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul. —Una vez que lo tomes tus poderes volverán a despertar—

 

— ¿Qué pasa si no los controlo? — Stiles miró el frasco temiendo que tuviera que pasara por lo que pasó Scott cuando se convirtió en un lobo. Aunque Scott había tenido a Derek… Derek.

 

La imagen de Derek muriendo volvió a su cabeza. Aquella vez en que tuvo que decidir entre ver morir a Derek o ir a salvar a su mejor amigo del control de Kate Argent. Stiles sentía demasiado por Derek y el puro hecho de recordar que pronto volvería a casa y podría ayudarle, ya no defendiéndolo, si no como un igual a él en poder le hizo sentir emoción.

 

—No te preocupes por eso— Caleb sonrió y le quitó la tapa al frasco.

 

Entonces Stiles se sintió extraño al ver la sonrisa de Caleb. Era demasiado pura, tierna y le hacía lucir aun más guapo de lo que ya era. Ok, Stiles definitivamente tenía que borrar eso de su cabeza.

 

— ¿Por qué no? — Intentó sonar lo más normal posible.

 

—Por qué el poder para nosotros es algo como respirar, ver, y escuchar. No es algo que aprendamos a controlar, es algo innato, lo sabrás cuando lo despiertes—

 

Stiles dudó un momento, pero al final decidió tomar el frasco completo y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Era como si hubiera un vacio en ellos. —Puedo… puedo sentirlo—


End file.
